


Ten un buen día

by Krisshya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Trainee Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisshya/pseuds/Krisshya
Summary: A veces, solo te levantas una mañana con la pelea del día anterior aún fresca y decides seguirla porque ya no sabes a donde va esa relación. O de cuando Draco y Harry discuten sobre el futuro de su relación.Reto de "100 maneras de decir Te amo". Ship: Drarry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Ten un buen día

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holi!
> 
> En twitter, unas capas comenzaron a hacer este reto y me dije a mí misma "Why, not?". Y aquí estoy. Me gusto mucho escribir este prompt porque, en realidad, lo había visto como algo super basico y que solo se dijeran "Ten un buen día" y salieron todas mis inseguridades de mis relaciones pasadas en el one shot. Jaja, que loco :,v (ahora, lo diré sin llorar) 
> 
> Para: Juli (@_Jrose_bp) 
> 
> ¡Espero que te guste! y perdoname por el ligero angst asgshsdh

**_Ten un buen día_ **

**_Pairing: Drarry_ **

**_Frase: Have a good day at work_ **

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place se llenó de la esencia de tarta de melaza con extra de miel y huevos revueltos justo en el punto al cual a Harry Potter le gustaban. A todo esto, él estaba plácidamente acomodado en el rellano de la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados mientras veía a Draco Malfoy hacerle el desayuno. O bueno, si tuviese que darle crédito al elfo sería más un: viendo a Draco darle órdenes al elfo para preparar el desayuno favorito de Harry. Y él sabía porque lo hacía, habían hablado de eso la noche anterior, aunque, nuevamente, si tuviese que darse créditos a sí mismo, esa charla fue más un “ _Draco grita y Harry escucha_ ”. Y no, Draco no solía alterarse fácilmente, de hecho, de los dos, él era el más calmado.

Harry soltó un suspiro para hacer notar su presencia. Sabía que la charla aún no había terminado.

—Buenos días, —rumió Draco y a Harry se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa— hay tarta de melaza, huevos revueltos y en dos minutos saldrá el tocino… ¿verdad, Kreacher?

Kreacher, al borde de las lágrimas por haber sido llamado por su nombre, asintió enfáticamente: — Sí, amo Draco, en dos minutos.

Draco asintió ligeramente, se giró a ver a Harry quien no se había acercado y, para darse un poco de crédito a sí mismo, seguía asustado de ver a Draco enojado. No es como si lo culpara, de todas maneras, era su maldita culpa.

—Gracias por organizar el desayuno, Draco, no tenías que…

—No, no tendría por qué dirigirte siquiera la palabra pero aquí estoy, preparándole el desayuno a alguien que no quiere estar conmigo, ¿qué tan patético puedo ser? —Draco se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, frotándose el rostro.

Harry tomo valor y se sentó frente a él. Tenía que arreglar ese desastre.

—No eres patético —Draco estaba a punto de replicarle algo mordaz pero Harry lo detuvo seriamente—, déjame terminar: Tienes razón, soy un cobarde, debí haberle dicho a Robards sobre nuestra relación hace tiempo pero…

Draco lo miró y levantó la barbilla, orgulloso— ¿Por qué tus disculpas siempre tienen que venir con un “ _pero_ ”? Si no lo sientes, no digas nada, Potter.

Draco se levantó abruptamente en dirección a la salida pero Harry logró detenerlo justo en el rellano de la puerta, casi abrazándose a él, impidiéndole moverse. Su frente estaba apoyada sobre su espalda y podía oler perfectamente el detergente que la túnica de Draco portaba, la misma túnica que él, un par de años atrás, había portado como parte de su entrenamiento como auror.

—Draco, no hagas esto, por favor…

Malfoy, con las manos temblándole pero una firmeza que amedrentaría hasta el mismísimo Merlín, separo delicadamente las manos de Harry de su torso. Cuando se giró, la mirada perdida de su novio casi lo hace ceder. “ _No puedo ceder, ya he cedido mucho en esto que tenemos, si no hago una pausa, ¿A dónde vamos a llegar?_ ”. Draco no se fue, sin embargo; se quedó esperando por una respuesta que sabía, con la seguridad de la magia, iban a ser más excusas invalidas a porqué no podían hacer su relación pública.

Draco estaba cansado de ese tema— Te ves cansado.

Harry soltó una risa irónica.

—No he dormido absolutamente nada pensando en qué quizás me dejarías esta misma noche. —Draco no lo desmintió y eso solo hizo que las tripas de Harry se retorciesen dolorosamente— Pensé que quizás, habrías cambiado de opinión…

—¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que debe ceder, Potter?! ¡¿Ah?! —Draco no gritaba pero definitivamente sabía cómo exaltarse y causar un pequeño sismo mágico al mismo tiempo. Los yacimientos de Grimmauld Place vibraron ante la magia que liberaba Malfoy— Siempre ha sido así, desde que comenzamos esta cosa que tenemos a la que ni siquiera le hemos puesto nombre ¡Porque el señor aquí presente tiene miedo de las represalias! ¡¿Temes que te boten del cuerpo de aurores?! ¡¿Acaso no tengo el suficiente potencial para estar a tu lado?! ¡Dímelo para acabar de una vez con esta mierda!

—¡Basta, Draco!

Si los cimientos de Grimmauld Place vibraron con la magia de Draco; definitivamente movieron las paredes con la magia de Harry. Draco lo miraba como un lobo herido y sangrante, cojeando por el daño pero aún preparado para morder si se le insultaba lo suficiente. Harry no quería esto. Harry no quería que nadie se metiese en su vida personal, entre ellos y, aun así…

—Hable con Robards hace unos días —Draco parpadeo un par de veces y luego abrió la boca, perplejo.

—Pero acabas de decir que…

Harry negó despacio— No le conté de lo nuestro. No. Le pregunté qué pasaría si, en el hipotético caso, yo tuviese una relación con alguien dentro del cuerpo de aurores. —Harry tragó saliva y se atrevió a mirarlo directamente— Me dijo que no había problema siempre y cuando no nos distrajéramos de nuestros cargos…

—Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no le dijiste sobre lo nuestro? —Draco realmente necesitaba saber la respuesta. De eso dependía si su relación seguía o no. Vio a Harry tragar saliva y luego hablar con cuidado:

—Me dijo que no había problema si era un auror certificado, Draco. Tú aún estás en entrenamiento. Y eso es ilegal, según las normas del ministerio.

Draco apretó la mandíbula.

—Me he leído todas las reglas del ministerio, Potter, no soy estúpido. No hay nada que diga que un auror en entrenamiento y un auror certificado no puedan estar juntos ¡Por qué no debería importar nada más que el trabajo que realicen!

—¡Robards no lo ve de esa manera! —Harry, por otro lado, sí grito— Robards me amenazó pasivamente sobre lo que me pasaría si es que se enteraba que estaba saliendo con un auror en entrenamiento. Me citó textualmente que podrían revocar mi licencia y dejarme en la calle si eso pasaba. Llámalo abuso de poder o cómo mierda quieras pero ponte en mi lugar por un maldito minuto ¡Yo también quiero decirle a todos que estoy contigo! ¡Quiero que salga en el maldito profeta pero así no! ¡No como un escándalo! ¡No como si tú hubieras tenido la culpa de mi despido porque no es así! ¡Quiero que todos lo sepan tanto como tu Draco pero no quiero ponerte en riesgo! ¡¿Acaso no puedes entender eso?!

La respiración de Harry se hizo apresurada y comenzó a hiperventilar. No quería tener esta discusión, no quería irse al ministerio y dejar a Draco con una discusión que, quizás, no puedan solucionar. Y eso es lo que le apretó el corazón con fuerza, que, quizás, esa era una pelea que no podrían superar, que iban a tener que separarse por estúpidas leyes y estúpidos abusos de poder. Harry supo que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico cuando sintió que su pecho se comenzaba a cerrar rápidamente. Cerró los ojos. Mierda, no podría aparecerse así en el ministerio.

—Harry, amor, mírame. Respira profundo, ¿sí? —La voz de Draco era un bálsamo entre el pánico que le rodeaba.

No supo cómo realmente porque no era consciente al cien por ciento cuando tenía un ataque de pánico, pero logró llegar a la sala con Draco casi cargándolo. Podía sentir sus manos frotarle la espalda, sobre esa túnica de auror certificado que tanto le estaba perjudicando en estos momentos. Tampoco supo cómo, de pronto, tenía un té de manzanilla en sus manos y sorbía poco a poco. Sus oídos habían dejado de zumbar pero sus sentidos estaban más sensibles de lo normal: podría oler la manzanilla hasta la garganta combinada con el jabón de baño que usaba Draco todos los días. No era una combinación agradable pero no le disgustaba. Su cuerpo se sensibilizaba ante las leves caricias que Draco le daba en la espalda y, de pronto, sintió que era recostado sobre el mueble, con Draco debajo de él y abrazándolo.

El reloj de la cocina comenzó a sonar, indicando que, para bien o para mal, le quedaban unos cinco minutos para llegar al ministerio.

—Tienes que irte, Harry —le susurró Draco.

Harry se aferró a su cuerpo como un salvavidas, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—Prefiero perder mi trabajo, que perderte a ti.

—No digas estupideces… —y, sin embargo, Harry sabía que esa frase había dado en el punto. La voz de Draco había sonado ahogada, como si se estuviese conteniendo de alguna manera— vas a tener que hacer más que esto para deshacerte de mí, Potter —una risa hueca salió de sus labios ante esas palabras—. Además, nadie podría con tu humor de mierda de las mañanas, ni con ese hábito asqueroso de comerte las uñas…

—Estoy dejándolo, ¿ya? Poco a poco.

—Lo sé, amor.

Harry se levantó de su cómodo lugar sobre Draco y lo observó. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de confusión en el rostro. A él también se le hacía injusto todo lo que estaba pasando, lo podía leer en la expresión de su rostro pero, por sobretodo, podía leer la preocupación de su ataque, el por qué seguía pasando si, supuestamente, estaba superándolo. Harry sonrió. Draco siempre sobre pensaba las cosas y, quizás, esa era una de las tantas virtudes que amaba de él. Le coloco el flequillo a un lado, haciendo que él le mire de regreso y le beso sin poder contenerse.

No fue un beso necesitado, ni uno de despedida; era cálido, como la bienvenida a un hogar con tarta de melaza y muchos huevos revueltos con tazas de manzanilla para calmar los nervios. Con acciones, con insultos, con peleas, con la rutina de saberse querido a pesar de todo. Draco lo amaba y se lo demostraba en ese simple acto. Cuando el beso terminó, Harry le sonrió radiante y le dijo:

—Hablaré con Kingsley. Voy a contarle lo nuestro.

El rostro de Draco se tornó en uno de confusión.

—Pero… ¿y Robards? ¿No te echará del cuerpo de aurores?

Harry rió gentilmente mientras se levantaba del sofá y, con tranquilidad, se acomodó la túnica de auror, planchando rápidamente los pliegues con su varita. Draco lo observaba desde el sofá con el ceño fruncido. Otra vez, estaba sobre pensando la situación.

—Es que tienes razón, Draco. Te he dejado la responsabilidad de cargar con nosotros cuando deberíamos de haberlo compartido. Porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas: comparten las cosas. —Respiro profundamente, calmando un poco la ansiedad que le había sobrevenido de pensar en hablar con Kingsley— Te lo dije: quiero que todos sepan de nosotros pero no por un escándalo. Sé que Kingsley me puede ayudar a calmar a Robards. Además, me debe una.

Harry observó cómo Draco esbozaba una sonrisa cínica y decía: —Una táctica Slytherin. Estoy impresionado.

Él solo se rió y tomo un poco de polvos flu para adentrarse a la chimenea, sin embargo, un agarre algo fuerte lo detuvo. Se giró y observó cómo Draco lo miraba con firmeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

—Ten un buen día en el trabajo, Harry —le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina mientras decía: —Le diré a Kreacher que empaque tu desayuno y te lo lleve al ministerio antes de irme.

Harry sonrió.

—Draco, —el susodicho volteó en el rellano de la entrada de la cocina— ten un buen día también.

Él solo sonrió y se metió en la cocina, comenzando a hablar con Kreacher sobre el desayuno. Harry tomo un poco de polvos flu, grito la dirección del ministerio y se deshizo en llamas verdosas.


End file.
